


Teaching Cat Grant a lesson

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Butch Kara Danvers, Dirty Talk, Dom Kara Danvers, F/F, Filthy, Gangbang, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Sharing, Sub Cat Grant, janitor Kara, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kara would watch her boss every day, being nasty and domineering to her workers. Cat was even nasty to her a few times. Kara always thought about how she would teach Cat a lesson one day.





	Teaching Cat Grant a lesson

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own supergirl or its character

Cat Grant was a bitch and she knew it. At forty years old, petite, curvy, she was bitter and nasty to most people she encountered. It was a wonder how she got to be the president of such a fine law firm. That was just it though. She was polite and respectful to her rich clients, but the people that worked under her were treated like servants. Most of her workers just accepted it, and went about their daily work-loads. There was one person in particular though, that hated her and wanted to see her suffer.   
  
Kara would watch her every day, being nasty and domineering to her workers. Cat was even nasty to her a few times. Kara always thought about how she would teach Cat a lesson one day.   
  
The tall muscular blonde was startled out of her daydreaming by the bitch. "Don't just stand there moron, finish cleaning up this place so I can lock up!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am" was all Kara could muster.   
  
"And don't forget to empty all the trash cans!" Cat said in a disgusted voice.   
  
"Yes, of course Ma'am" as the blonde scurried around cleaning up.   
  
Kara watched as the last employee left for the evening. She knew this was the perfect time to put the bitch in line. She headed towards her office, and without knocking burst inside. Before the bitch had a chance to protest, she had her short blonde hair wrapped around her hand, and was telling her to shut the fuck up.  
  
"You little nasty bitch, I'm going to show you what happens to disrespectful cunts like you!"  
  
Cat just stared at Kara in shock. She couldn't believe this woman was speaking to her like that. "You won't get away with this!" she screamed at Kara.

The blonde smacked Cat hard in her face, making her scream, and tears started rolling down her pretty little face.   
  
"Don't worry slut, before this is all over you will beg me to own your whore ass!"  
  
"No, never, I will never beg you for that, NEVER!" Cat screamed  
  
With that Kara stood her up by her hair, and began taking Cat’s clothes off. Kara pulled off the petite woman’s shirt, and began mauling her tits through her bra. Kara felt her nipples get heard through the material and knew she was hers to do whatever she pleased. Kara was definitely going to take advantage of this situation.   
  
"Take off your bra and let me see your tits slut."  
  
Cat was about to protest but knew it would do no good. This 5 foot 6 inch, 25 year old young woman was going to rape her and use her, and she could do nothing about it. She undid her bra as instructed and her ample tits fell out of her bra.   
  
"Look at you, you are nothing but a slut that needs to be used, aren't you?"  
  
Cat stayed quiet not sure whether Kara wanted an answer or not. The smack across her exposed tit told her she wanted an answer.  
  
"Yes Madam, I am a dirty slut, and I need to be used Madam."  
  
"Now you're getting it cunt. What are you to me bitch?"  
  
"Your fuck toy, and piece of fuck meat to use whenever and however you want Madam."  
  
"Now take the rest of your clothes off, and bend over the desk whore." Kara growled, smacking her tits again  
  
Cat did as she was told, and she felt the cold desk against her tits, and she almost came right there. She couldn't imagine why she was beginning to enjoy this, but her cunt was dripping in anticipation of what the handsome woman would make her do next. Just at that moment she felt something whip her on her ass. Kara was whipping her with her belt, very hard and very rough.   
  
"Does my whore like to be whipped?"  
  
"Yes oh yes Madam!! that feels so good!" Cat moaned, spreading her legs wide.  
  
Part of Cat was telling the truth. She was loving every minute of Kara’s use. She was hoping the young brute would fuck her soon, so she could have her much needed orgasm. She felt Kara rubbing her hands all over her ass, soothing her. The blonde roughly spread her legs wider so she could get at her cunt.

Cat spread her legs for Kara, and she began rubbing her clit. Very slow at first, and her speed increased, while she called her names and told her she would own her very soon.  
  
"You think you are better than everyone else you dirty cunt?"  
  
"No, no I don't Madam."  
  
"That's right cunt, you are just a piece of meat, and a place for cock and cum."  
  
"Yes Madam, just a dirty whore for use."  
  
"From now on you will be nice to everyone, and you will service me and anyone else I desire on a moment's notice."  
  
"Yes Madam." Cat nodded.  
  
"Since you are just a dirty cunt, I am going to let all the people you were nasty to, fuck you and degrade you” Kara growled, smacking her ass over and over

 Oh yes Madam." Cat couldn't believe how much her cunt was dripping at the thought of being fucked by a group of people.  
  
"Does that turn you on slut? Knowing that you will be a whore for all the men and women you were nasty to."  
  
"Yes Madam, it turns me on very much." Cat admitted blushing adorably.  
  
"Get on your knees and suck my fat cock you cunt."  
  
"Yes Madam." Cat obeyed and took Kara’s hard cock into her mouth. She couldn't believe how big her cock was, and she had never had a cock this big before. Her pussy tingled at the thought of the younger woman’s monster cock pounding her cunt, as the janitor told her what a whore she was. She sucked Kara’s cock like the greedy slut she was, as the blonde grabbed her by the hair and forced her to deep throat her ten inches of thick meat.  
  
"That's it slut, suck on that cock, suck it good and maybe I will let you cum too."  
  
"Oh thank you Madam", Cat said and then continued sucking Kara’s cock like a true cock sucking whore. Kara wanted to cum in Cat’s cunt but she couldn't hold out anymore, and she shot her hot load straight down her bitchy throat. The bitch swallowed every drop. Kara pulled her cock from her bitch’s greedy mouth, and grabbed Cat by her hair again, and threw her onto the sofa that she had in her office.   
  
"Sit down and spread your legs so I can see that dirty cunt of yours."  
  
"Yes Madam." Cat sat down and brought her ass to the edge of the sofa and spread her legs real wide, showing Kara her completely shaved cunt.

Kara brought a chair over and sat directly in front of her, and handed her am eight inch vibrator.   
  
"I want to watch you make yourself cum."  
  
"But Madam, I have never done that in front of anyone before, please no." Cat mumbled shyly.  
  
"Do as your told cunt, or you will be whipped again, but this time even harder."  
  
Cat shuddered at that though, so she spread her legs and began rubbing her cunt while blue eyes watched. "That's it slut, rub your clit. Get that cunt nice and wet so you can slide that dick in you."  
  
As she rubbed her clit she realized how turned on she was getting. Being spread and exposed to this young woman was the biggest turn on in the world. She wanted Kara to fuck her and own her. Kara was right, she would soon beg. She felt her cunt dripping, so she slid the vibrator in her juicy wet hole, and turned it up to the top speed. She began fucking herself and screaming and moaning about how good it felt.

"That's it slut, fuck your cunt for me, make yourself cum for me whore." Kara smirked, stroking her cock.  
  
Cat pounded her cunt, as Kara told her what a whore she was, and she felt her orgasm building. She could feel herself ready to explode all over the vibrator. Just as she was about to cum Kara pulled her hand away grabbed the vibrator.   
  
"You cum when I say it's okay to cum cunt. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Madam, I'm sorry Madam."  
  
"Now get on her hands and knees, and get your ass high in the air. Watching you fuck yourself made me hard again, and I want to use you some more."  
  
"Yes Madam", Cat said as she stuck her ass high in the air as instructed. Kara roughly grabbed Cat’s ass and spread her ass cheeks until her pussy and ass were completely open for her. She started moving back and forth as to say “fuck me”, but Kara wasn't ready yet. The blonde would make her beg now, for everything.

Cat would now beg for Kara to own her.  
  
"What do you want cunt?"  
  
"Oh Madam, fuck me, please fuck me."  
  
"Why should I fuck you?"  
  
"Because I'm a filthy, nasty whore that needs to be used."  
  
"That's right bitch, nothing but a whore. Who owns you bitch?"  
  
"Oh Madam, you own me, you own my whore body!"  
  
"I will say when I own you, you cunt!"  
  
"Oh please Madam, I need you to own me and use me like the whore I am."  
  
"So I guess you're begging for me to own you then huh?"  
  
"Yes, Madam, I am begging you to own me, and use me any way you desire. I will do anything you want Madam, please own me." Cat Grant begged.  
  
Kara was now rubbing her tight asshole, and also her clit. Cat was dripping wet, and moaning like a true whore. "Have you ever had a cock in that ass bitch?"  
  
"No Madam, never." Cat admitted shylt  
  
"Well, I'm going to fuck that tight virgin asshole today. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"No madam, do anything you want to me, I'm your whore Madam."  
  
"You are not my total whore until I ram my fat cock into that asshole bitch. You ready for a hard rough anal bitch?"  
  
"Yes yes fuck my ass, please own me Madam!" Cat begged wiggling her white ass.  
  
With that Kara grabbed her curvy hips and rammed her hard cock into Cat’s tight ass. The poor Kitty screamed at the rough intrusion but as Kara got going, she was begging to be fucked hard.

The blonde watched as her cock slid in and out of her shaved cunt. Kara thought about how she would make her a slut for cock sometime in the future. Kara knew Cat wouldn't object since she had a video camera recording all of today's activities. Kara had a lot pf plans for her new toy.   
  
"Play with your cunt bitch!"  
  
Cat brought her hand down to her cunt and was shocked to feel how wet she was. Here she was being raped in her ass, and she was getting more and more excited. She rubbed her clit, and started b egging to cum.  
  
"Oh please Madam, can I cum, oh please!"  
  
"Yes cunt, but I want to feel your cum on my cock."  


Kara took her cock out of her ass, and slid it right into Cat’s dripping wet cunt. She couldn't believe how wet she was. She was a true whore and Kara intended to use her fully. As her cock slid in and out of cat’s cunt, she spanked her ass and thought about how she would look getting fucked by other women. That thought almost made Kara flood her cunt right there. Just the thought of women using her, and degrading the petite woman while she watched was making her cock throb inside Cat.  
  
With that Cat’s body began to shake, and she felt her orgasm from the pit of her stomach, until her juices flowed onto the blonde. Kara came at the moment she did, and there juices mixed, and she collapsed on top of her.  
  
"Now get yourself cleaned up, and go home. Tomorrow you will be used again, so no panties or bra."  
  
"Yes Madam."  
  
"I own you now whore. You are a piece of meat to me, and your only purpose is to service me and obey my every command."  
  
"Yes Madam."  
  
"Before you get dressed get over and clean our juices off my cock."  
  
"Of course Madam."  
  
Cat began sucking Kara’s cock again, and once again she became hard. Kara pushed her hands to her side and fucked Cat’s mouth like she had just fucked her ass and cunt.   
  
"That's it bitch take my cock, drink my hot cum bitch." With that Kara shot her creamy load into her mouth, and on her face. Cat looked like such a nasty slut with cum dripping down her face. A true whore, that was good for nothing but dirty nasty use. The best part is, Cat knew it, and loved it.   
  
"Now go home and get some rest, tomorrow will be a busy day for you."  
  
"Yes Madam." Cat walked out the door as Kara watched her disappear into the elevator.   
  
As Cat rode down all she could think about is how much she loved being used by the young muscular janitor, and wanted to please her. Her cunt was getting wet again, and she slid her hand up her skirt and began playing with her cunt. She needed Kara’s cock, and use, but she figured tomorrow was not too far away and she would just wait. So she went home and had the best sleep of her life.  
  
Cat awoke the next morning feeling more alive than she ever had in her life. She got dressed, not forgetting what her Master told her. She ditched the bra and panties, and her pussy was already tingling. She headed out the door to see her Master.  
  
When Cat arrived at work, she said good morning to everyone with a big smile on her face. They must have wondered what got into her, being so nice and all. She got the strangest looks from them. She stepped into her office, and shut the door. It wasn't until then that she noticed her Master and two women she had seen around the office. One of them was Mater’s twin sister Linda, working in the copy center and the other one is Alex, Master’s step-sister who worked in the mail room. They were both close to her Master's age, but they looked even more perverted and hungry.   
  
"Good morning slut. Did you dress as I requested?"  
  
"Yes Madam I did."  
  
"Show me."  
  
Cat lifted her skirt and exposed her completely shaved cunt to the three women in front of her. Linda commented on how she was going to use her cunt, and make her do dirty nasty things. Cat’s cunt was so wet she swore it would drip down her leg, and they would all see how much this was turning her on.   
  
"Strip and crawl over to me and my sisters bitch."  
  
"Yes Madam." Cat did as she was told, and crawled on her hands and knees to the three young women. She knew before long they would all be fucking her.   
  
"Suck my cock whore" Kara demanded.  
  
"Yes Madam." As she sucked Kara’s cock she felt Linda's hands squeezing her tits, and pinching her nipples. The harder she pinched the faster Cat sucked. She then felt fingers entering her cunt from behind, and almost came right there. She was moaning on her Master's cock, as she was used by these young women. They talked about her as if she wasn't even there. Kara was telling them how much she liked it rough and nasty, and they were commenting on what a nasty cunt she was and they would use her real good. All the talk and the touching was pushing her over the edge. Cat was almost glad when her Master pulled her mouth off her cock and shoved another one into it.

Cat now was on her knees and was stroking two cocks as she sucked on one. She took turns doing that for about twenty minutes, making the three big cocks rock hard which of course showed their true sizes. None of them were less than nine inches long, and she wanted them all fucking her.   
  
Cat felt a cock pulled from her hand and someone lifting her ass in the air, putting her on all fours with a cock in her mouth. She felt Linda’s cock entering her pussy. She pushed back as if to beg Linda for more. Linda obliged and rammed her whole cock deep inside her pussy, making her scream on the cock in her mouth.   
  
"You like that bitch?" Linda smirked. “God! Kara this whore is really tight” She laughed, slapping cat’s ass.  
  
Cat pulled her mouth off the cock she was sucking and screamed "Yeeeeeeeeessssssssss!!!! Oh fuck yes, I love it, please don't stop!!"  
  
"The fucking bitch loves it!" Linda laughed. “I always wanted to fuck your rich cunt!!”  
  
They pounded Cat like that for about ten minutes, and then Linda got on her back and they positioned her over Alex’s cock. Cat lowered her dripping cunt onto the big cock beneath her. This woman’s cock was huge as well, and she screamed as she entered her.   
  
"Take it all you whore, every inch of that big cock."  
  
Cat sat all the way down on Alex’s cock, and she was all the way inside her. Someone came behind her and roughly pushed her forward, and held her down like that. Cat felt something at the entrance to her ass, and she got frightened at first but when Alex eased her cock in all the way, she got used to it. The pain turned Cat into a dirty nasty whore now begging for them to fuck her.   
  
"Oh yes fuck my ass, and cunt at the same time! Fill me up with your big cocks."   
  
Cat was even begging for a cock in her mouth so she could have all her holes filled at the same time. Linda stepped up behind her and forced her cock into her whore mouth. Cat took it greedily in her mouth, and sucked good and hard.   
  
"You like being sandwiched between these cocks whore?" Kara asked.  
  
"Oh yes Master, I'm a whore for cock, and that's all i am good for Madam. I am meant to service cock, and be nothing more than an owned whore Madam."  
  
"That's right whore. I own all of you cunt!"  
  
"Yes Madam, all of me. Do anything you want to me Madam." Cat begged, tears running down her pretty face.  
  
"Oh I intend to cunt." Kara smirked.  
  
With that all three cocks shot their load into a different hole. Cat had a hot load in her mouth, cunt, and ass, and she couldn't be any happier. They pulled their cocks out of her and smacked her ass, and Kara ordered her to get dressed, and go to work. The three women walked out of the room, leaving the great Cat Grant on the floor with cum dripping out of all her holes. Cat felt so used and degraded, she almost started rubbing her cunt, but decided to get dressed and get working.   
  
Just as Cat sat down at her desk, she noticed an email from an unknown name. She opened it and it said for her to meet her Master in the ladies bathroom in ten minutes. She couldn't understand how Kara would want to use her again, since she just got back to her desk, but she waited a few minutes and headed for the bathroom. Her pussy was already dripping at what her Master had planned for her. Cat couldn't understand how or why, but deep down inside, she knew this is what she wanted.  
\--------------------------------------  
To be continued....


End file.
